


Lessons

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always room for improvement, when it comes to intimate matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Two bare bodies share the space beneath a royal, red blanket, not touching.

"It's really not that difficult."

"We are not having this discussion."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not need these _lessons_ that you keep claiming I do."

"Let me assure you, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"If you'd just try it, you'd like it."

"This is going to become one of those _things_ , isn't it?"

"Things? How do you mean?"

"One of those things that you go on and on and on- ouch! That hurt!"

"All I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt you to work on your technique in that particular area a bit. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ashamed of? Let me assure you there is _nothing_ wrong with my technique!"

"Hmm. Says you."

"Why is it even so important?"

"You are the most insufferable, stubborn, arseh-"

"What makes you such an expert at it?"

"I'm not an expert at it. I just know what feels good to me, that's all."

"Are you that unhappy with... with this? With me?"

"What? No! Of course I'm not unhappy, how could you ever think such a thing?"

A kiss, and another, and then another, manages to squash such fears.

"Maybe I just-oh, I don't know."

"What?"

"I've never been this, um, this close with anyone before-"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're a bit pretty when you blush, you know."

"Let me finish - wait, did you just refer to me as _pretty_? Are you _trying_ to irritate me?"

"Well, yes. It's what I do."

"Are you quite finished?"

"Very sorry. _Do_ continue."

"I'm not used to being close to people. I'm accustomed to taking what I want without question. I've always been taught that I had the inherent right to expect such things, that I was _born_ to take and be served, in all areas of life. But, maybe a bit of... instruction... in this particular area wouldn't be a bad thing. Especially, if it makes you happy."

_"_ I'm sorry, what was that last part again?"

"You heard me."

"I'd like to hear it again."

A nervous pause. A meeting of gazes.

"Yeah. Despite what you might think, I like making you happy."

"That's... unexpectedly sweet of you to say."

"You approve, then?"

"Most decidedly."

"Yes, well, if you tell anybody I said it, I'll deny it. Then I'll have you flogged."

Laughter fills the air. "You will not."

Fingers card through thick ebony hair, in a decidedly fond fashion. "No, you're right."

"Mmm. So, when would you like to begin your lessons?"

Arthur sighs heavily, rubbing his hands over his face. "Oh my gods. Fine. Let's just do it... teach me..." he grimaced, "this _thing_."

Merlin grins; that insufferable, maddening, extremely beautiful grin that always makes Arthur's heart skip a beat or twenty every time he sees it. He props himself on one elbow and looks Arthur in the eye. "Say it."

"Give me lessons... in _cuddling_."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"Okay. Lesson one: Assume The Position."

Luckily for them both, Arthur Pendragon is a quick study.


End file.
